Camping At Obel Lake
by Shibaryou
Summary: The fic should be better than the title... Head Master Cid decides to try out a new "Wild Life Survival" class for SeeDs and SeeD candidates, but would this turn out to be a bad idea when he chooses the Haunted Summer Camp at Obel Lake?


Camping At Obel Lake

By Shibaryou

It was a nice spring day in Balamb, especially the Garden, in a room on the third floor, where a Head Master was out on a balcony...

"Ahhh... Spring..." Cid watered a plant in a small herb garden, he had put in a balcony behind his office for, it was expensive, but cutting back on a few SeeD salaries and 'using the money to imrove the coughHERBcough Garden' helped pay for it, "I've been DYING to have one of these..." He said to himself.

Just then, thunder was heard in the distance. Rain began to pour onto the balcony.

"Uh-oh! I'd better get inside!" Cid set his watering can down, and walked to his door.

A gust of wind blew, the door to his office slammed shut, "Huh?" Cid reached for the knob, it wouldn't turn, "No... It's locked!"

Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by thunder, the rain poured harder.

Cid pounded on the door, "Hello! Anyone in there? This is your head master speaking! ...Anyone? ...I'll make you a SeeD..." He pounded harder on the door, "SEED LEVEL A! OPEN THE DOOR! I'M GETTING WET OUT HERE! OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!"

----------

On the second floor, Squall Leonhart, a SeeD, was talking to Zell Dincht, a fellow SeeD.

"So, like I was saying... Laguna had a Cerberus card and..." Zell stopped talking about his tale of how he won a card game against Laguna Liore, he put his hand to his ear and listened, "...Do you hear something? It sounds like Cid!"

"...Nope, not a thing." Squall said.

-----------

Cid looked up into the sky, "No... This is where the life of Cid Kramer ends..." He fell to his knees, "At least I'll leave a beautiful corpse..."

Lightning flashed in the sky, thunder roared, Cid fell to the ground...

"Good...bye... World..."

Just then, Cid's door opened, "I TOLD YOU!" Zell shouted, pointing at Cid's fallen body, "He WAS out here!"

Squall glared, "But when we found him, he wasn't yelling!"

"Same thing! He needed help!"

Cid was saved, he reached his hand forward to the two SeeDs, "He-help...me..."

"...I think he still needs help." Squall grabbed Cid's hand.

"Geez," Zell groaned, helping Cid get up, "It's only been raining, what, 5 minutes?"

"Just get him inside!" Squall said, he then whispered to Zell, "If we're lucky, he'll boost our SeeD rank for saving him..."

Minutes after bringing Cid inside of his office, and putting a blanket around him as he sat in his chair, shivering, he finally spoke...

"Th-thank you, boys..." He said, still shivering, "I have learned something from this experience..."

Squall looked at Cid in surprise, "Is it not to lock your door while outside?"

"No," Cid replied, "I have learned that all of you students lack the survival skills needed to stand up to the elements! And I don't mean the Elemental-J ability!"

Zell and Squall looked at Cid strangely, "What?" They said in unison.

"I'm starting a SeeD and SeeD Candidate Nature Class!" Cid announced, "It will teach all SeeDs how to survive in cases like this! Or if they're ever lost in a jungle and they have to rely on eating bugs or something like that!"

"Eww!" Zell jumped back, "...Well, actually, with a little seasoning, I heard crickets taste like chicken."

"Nah, more like pork." Squall replied, instantly getting stares from Cid and Zell, "...What!"

"Nothing." Cid and Zell said, looking away innocently.

Cid spoke, "I say we do it! It'd be like summer camp! Kids like summer camp, right?"

"No..." Squall replied, "...If we wanted to go to summer camp, we wouldn't be SeeDs... We'd be boy scouts."

"...Well, you still have to take the Nature Survival course."

Zell glared, "Hey! I saved the world! I don't NEED to take any Nature Survival test!"

"Zell, don't make me lower SeeD your rank back down to level 3!"

"I AM level 3!"

"And you can STAY there if you don't take this test!"

"...Darn you..."

"It's fun to be Head Master..." Cid said, "You get to boss people around..."

"But, I bet you make a lot of enemies... Especially the stupid muscular type who's initials are Z.D..." Squall mumbled.

"Did you say something, Squall?"

"...Nothing."

-------------

The next morning, Cid was already at work on his new class, "Let's see... We'll need a place for the final exam..." Cid looked at a pile of travel brochures, "Hmmm... The snowy forests of Trabia... The hot deserts of Galbadia... The Evil Haunted Summer Camp near Obel La-- ...Hmmmmm..." Cid began thinking, "Haunted, eh? Obel lake, eh? Camp, eh? ...This is PERFECT!" He turned on the PA system, chuckling to himself.

---------  
Meanwhile, in the Garden training center...

_Fithos... _

"What's the music playing for?" Rinoa asked as mysterious music filled the air.

_Lusec... _

Zell killed a Grat that he was fighting and listened to the music for a moment, "Squall and Seifer are goin' at it, again. Usually when that music plays, they're gonna scar each other."

_Wecos..._

"Oh GREAT..." Rinoa sighed, "My boyfriend is gonna have ANOTHER scar..."

"Or lose an arm!"

_Vinosec..._

Rinoa glared at Zell, "...And that's BETTER!"

_Excitate vow e somno... Liberi mei cunae non--- _

Just then, the music screeched to a halt like a record, "Everyone! Stop what you're doing!" Cid's voice came from the PA system.

"Does this mean they scarred each other or not?" Rinoa asked.

"I dunno. This is the first time this ever happened..."

Cid began speaking, "It has come to my attention that student body here has not been trained on how to survive against the elements... Against Mother Nature herself! That same mother nature that almost killed me last night!"

"...Why didn't she finish the job?" Rinoa mumbled, slightly disappointed.

"So, the following, randomly selected, SeeDs and Seed Candidates will be going to a secret camp ground for the test... All who pass, will be SeeD Level As."

Immediately Squall and Seifer, both perfectly fine and not scarred, ran next to Zell and Rinoa, "If he chooses me, I'm gonna be a SeeD level A..." Squall began, "This is gonna be GREAT!"

"I'll be a SeeD level A before YOU are!" Seifer replied, pointing at Squall.

"You said that about becoming a SeeD and look where THAT got you!"

"Grrrr..."

Cid continued on the PA, "The students going are... Zell Dincht, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Seifer Almasy, Fuijin... I can't read that last name, Raijin...I can't even PRONOUNCE that last name, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe and Irvine Kinneas."

"...That's randomly selected? We all know each other, we all played a major role in his life! ...Are we guinea pigs, here? Is that his plan? Are we all gonna die?" Rinoa said to no-one in particular.

"All students, please meet up in the parking in one hour so you may be driven to the secret camp site for your test. Please pack all belongings you want to take with you. That is all, have a nice day!" The PA made a clicking noise as Cid turned it off.

Zell was the first to speak, "...Where do you think we're going?"

"I put my money on a place that sucks..." Seifer replied.

"That's too vague..." Rinoa said.

Squall turned to leave, "I'm going to pack my things and wait in the parking lot."

The group split up to pack their belongings.

---------

Squall was the first in the parking lot with a backpack, he packed flashlights, canned food, drinks (Mostly Sodas) and his GFs in a new idea he was testing out in this trip... GF in a Bottle!

"HEY! Let us out of here!" Ifrit shouted from inside Squall's backpack, "Shiva is freezin' my butt off in here!"

"Hey! You're burning me you demonic jerk!" Shiva screamed, a loud smack was heard.

"OW! That hurt!"

Squall tapped on the source of the noise, "Quiet, you two! Don't make me put you in the bottle with Odin and Gilgamesh!"

"We'll be good!" Both of the GFs shouted.

Diablos' sigh was heard, "Geez... I had more room to move in that stupid lamp than this bottle..."

"HEY! You, too!" Squall shouted.

King Tonberry's laugh was heard, "Ha ha! Squall yelled at you!"

Diablos' growl was heard, "Shut up!"

After a moment, Rinoa walked onto the parking lot, "Hi, Squall! Are you ready for the trip?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Squall replied.

"...Is your backpack talking?" Rinoa asked, pointing to Squall's backpack.

Squall put his ear to the backpack...

"Oh SURE, you may be king of Norse Gods, but I have a bunch of swords from legends around the world! You're NOTHING compared to me! I at least appear when fighting a REALLY powerful enemy!"

"I'll show YOU a REALLY powerful enemy, Gilgamesh!"

"Bring it on!"

Squall knocked on the backpack, where he kept the bottled GFs, "HEY! Odin! Gilgamesh! Cut it out in there!"

"...You put your GFs in your backpack...?" Rinoa asked.

"It's a new GF usage idea I got! Why junction them to your brain where they can make you lose your memory, when you can keep them in a bottle?"

Rinoa thought about the idea for a minute, "...I'll admit, it's original. But, what do the GFs say about it?"

"They don't seem to mind!" Squall said.

"THAT'S IT SHIVA! HELL FIRE!"

"DIE DEMON-MAN! DIAMOND DUST!"

Squall's backpack began to shake violently, "Well, it depends on who they share a bottle with!" Squall said, grabbing his backpack and holding it down, "HEY! Knock it off in there!"

"Shiva started it!"

"Did not!"

"I don't think they like it..." Rinoa commented.

Squall tried to think of a lie, "Well, sometimes GFs fight to... Learn! Yes! You see... GFs fight like this to play and learn, like lion cubs!"

"TAKE THIS ODIN!"

"DIE GILGAMESH!"

The sound of swords clanging was heard in Squall's backpack.

Rinoa wasn't buying it, "...I'll give you the Lion part..."

Seifer and his disciplinary committee (Fuijin and Raijin) came onto the scene, "...What's going on?" Seifer asked, seeing Squall try to tame his backpack.

"Squall's GFs are fighting," Rinoa began, "He tried a GF in a bottle idea. It doesn't seem to work."

"Hey! Carbuncle and Siren get along! So do Brothers and Pandemoniac!" Squall shouted, just as his backpack began to shake violently again, "KNOCK IT OFF!" The back pack stopped shaking, "If you guys fight ONCE MORE, so help me I'll throw you all off the first cliff I see!"

"We're sorry!" All of the fighting GFs quickly apologized.

"GOOD!"

"Squall, maybe you should just junction them," Seifer sighed, "it will make it easier on you, those who are traveling with you."

"No, no! I can do this! And if I junction them, I'll lose my mind!" Squall said, giving a more colorful description of what GFs will do to the human brain.

"And if you DON'T junction them, we'll lose OUR minds!"

"Knock it off! You're turning into the GFs, ya know!" Raijin shouted, "I saw we put our differences aside and just enjoy this trip, ya know? I just wanna enjoy this nature thing we're gonna go on... I wanna write a book like... One about nature while I'm taking this test, ya know?"

Rinoa was impressed, "Wow, Raijin, I never knew you wanted to become an author..."

Raijin blushed, "It's always been my dream... Ya know?"

Fuijin kicked Raijin in the leg, "QUIET. SEIFER EXPLAIN!"

Seifer turned to Rinoa, "The last time Raijin wrote a book, it was turned down by his editor because every other sentence ended with 'Ya know?' He refused to change it."

"How sad..." Rinoa replied

"He was, like, a total jerk about it, ya know! I mean, he said that if he heard the words 'ya know' once more, he'd go insane! Ya know?" Raijin almost cried.

"Poor Raijin," A voice said, "you'll fulfill your dream one day..."

"Irvine! The transfer student from Galbadia cometh!" Rinoa said as Irvine arrived with his camping gear.

Irvine grinned, "Thank you for the introduction, Rinoa." He set his, rather large, backpack on the ground next to him, "So, who here is ready for this nature thing?"

Seifer looked at Irvine's large backpack, "And what did you bring?"

"The three most important things in life..." Irvine began, "Food, water and ammo!"

"AMMUNITION?" Fuijin asked.

Irvine drew out his gun, "I plan to do some hunting." He made a firing motion before putting it away.

Squall looked closely at Irvine's backpack, "...So you brought 50 pounds of ammo with you?"

"Try 75, Squall."

Minutes later, the rest of the "randomly selected" students had gathered in the parking lot, and were waiting...

"It's been ten minutes... If he's not here soon, we're LEAVING." Seifer said, looking at his watch. He nodded to the disciplinary committee.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"We'll be outta here if Cid isn't here in five minutes, ya know?" Raijin turned to pick up his backpack, until a large bus pulled in front of the group.

"...It's... A summer camp bus..." Squall walked to the side of the bus, "It even has the camp's name on it... Camp... Crystal Lake." Dramatic music began to play.

_Fithos... Lusec... Wecos... Vinosec... _

Fithos! Lusec! Wecos! Vinosec!

FITHOS! LUSEC! WECOS! VINOSEC!

"Argh! I HATE that song! Why did I buy this dumb sound track?" A CD case flew out of the driver's side of the bus as the door opened...

"...Edea!" Seifer shouted, "...What are you doing in that bus?"

"I'm the bus driver, I'm taking you to the Nature Survival Exam!" Edea replied. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and brown shorts, and a "Camp Crystal Lake" visor. Edea got out of the bus and opened a large compartment on the side of the bus, located on the Camp Crystal Lake banner, "Put your stuff in here, and get in everyone!"

Squall was the first to put his backpack in the compartment, "Okay, you guys behave! I WILL throw you off a cliff if you don't!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know..."

"HEY! Don't use the tone of voice on ME, Eden!"

"Squall, stop talking to your backpack and get in the bus!" Edea said, tapping Squall on the shoulder.

------------

They had been driving for 2 hours and were already halfway through that under water tunnel, which Edea (for some odd reason) was allowed to drive through, though, she IS the former sorceress, who's gonna give her orders?

Most of the ride consisted of Edea listening to a CD, then throwing it out her window and asking herself why she bought it...

"...Hey, can you tell us where we're going before you put on your..." Squall thought a moment, "I think that the 27th CD you put in, and soon to be the 27th you've thrown out of this bus!"

"We're going to Obel Lake!"

"OBEL LAKE!" Seifer screamed in terror before diving under Irvine and Selphie's seat.

"What's wrong with Obel Lake?" Selphie asked.

Seifer peeked his head out from under the seat, "It's haunted by a crazed killer..."

Immediately the entire bus broke into laughter.

"LEGEND." Fuijin shouted, doing her best not to laugh.

"No way! You guys never heard of the massacre at Obel Lake?" Seifer asked, crawling back onto his seat.

"Would you care to tell us?" Edea asked, trying not to laugh.

"It was ten years ago... There used to be a summer came at the northern shore of Obel Lake, surrounded by a Forrest..." Seifer began, "It happened in September, when the kids were gone and the counselors were clearing out the camp until spring, when it reopened. There were twenty counselors there, only two survived..."

"That's weird... There's ten people going there..." Edea joked, "I guess that means only one of us will survive!" Most of the people in the bus laughed.

"OH GOD!" Seifer, again, jumped under his Selphie and Irvine's seat, "NINE-TENTHS OF US ARE DOOMED!"

"...Seifer, it's a legend! It didn't happen!" Quistis shouted, reaching over her seat, grabbing Seifer's leg and pulling him out from under Selphie and Irvine's seat.

Seifer glared at Quistis, "Then why is there an abandoned camp at Obel Lake!"

"There are abandoned summer camps all over the world, ya know?" Raijin commented.

"But are they all abandoned because of an eighteen person massacre!"

Raijin thought for a second, "...I will get back to you on that..."

Fuijin glared at Raijin, "AND?"

"...Uh... Ya know?"

"BETTER."

------------

The sun was beginning to set when the bus finally reach Obel Lake, after a brief stop for fuel in Timber.

"We're here, kids!" Edea announced as the bus drove on a dirt road. It passed under a broken sign that said "Ca p ry tal L k " many of the letters had (obviously) fallen off the sign.

"We're finally here! We're finally at Caprytallk!" Zell shouted, jumping up and down in his seat, Quistis (who was next to him) just gave him an odd look.

The bus stopped in front of a lodge, Edea opened the door and got out first, "Okay, everyone! Get your stuff! The sun's going down! We're gonna head to the cabins and sleep there for tonight before your examination begins!"

Irvine was the first to grab his backpack from the side compartment in the bus, "A huntin' I will go, a huntin' I will go, la la, la la la la, a huntin' I will go..." He sang as he walked to the cabins.

"Something's gonna die tonight..." Rinoa mumbled, "I have a feeling it will either be the animal or Irvine..."

Seifer stepped off the bus and shrieked, "NO! THIS IS THE CAMP!"

Everyone turned to Seifer, giving him an odd look.

"Seifer, NO-ONE DIED AT THIS CAMP!" Selphie shouted as she grabbed her backpack.

"Look!" Seifer pointed to the northern shore of Obel Lake, "There's the lake where the skinny-dipping teens were murdered!" He pointed to a river, "And there's the river where the other skinny-dipping teens where murdered!" He then pointed to the main cabin, "And that's where the skinny-dipping teens who weren't murdered at the river of the lake hid out until they were killed in front of a fire place!"

"...Why were they skinny-dipping?" Zell asked.

"I dunno, it's... Just a weird thing that happens to teens before they die at camps."

"Okay guys!" Edea announced, getting the groups attention, "Don't go skinny-dipping, it may prove to be fatal! And I'm not referring to drowning! In other words, WEAR SOMETHING."

"Not ALL of the dead teens were skinny-dipping!" Seifer screamed, "Some of them were in their bunks, or taking nightly walks!" No-one seemed to believe them, "...Fine, they were playing strip-monopoly or something else like that..."

Squall grabbed his backpack, which was being unusually quiet, "What about the two survivors?"

"They hid in the lake where the skinny-dipping teens were murdered. They used a boat to escape the killer."

"...I see..."

"...Whatever." Selphie said, almost immediately Squall stood next to her and glared, "...What!"

"That's MY line!"

"Oops! Sorry... Tee hee.."

"Grrrr..."

"Hey, Squall, could you let me outta here? I'm freezin' to death!" A voice from Squall's backpack pleaded.

"Shut up, Ifrit! I'm roasting alive in here!"

Seifer walked towards Squall's backpack and put his ear to the side, "Hey, I've got a question for you guys."

"What is it?" The GFs asked.

"Do any of you have the 'Chance of Survival-J ability'?"

"I do! But I ain't sharin' it!" Odin shouted.

Seifer opened Squall's backpack, grabbing a bottle which had a tiny version of Odin and Gilgamesh in it, "HEY! I need that ability!"

"Well you ain't gettin' it!" Odin replied, sticking his tongue out at Seifer.

"I said gimme you poor excuse for a Myth!" Seifer struggled to open the top of the bottle, "I **WILL** JUNCTION YOU!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Come 'ere you little..." Seifer bit down on the top of the bottle, still trying to open it.

"Man, that guy is DESPERATE!" Ifrit commented, watching the scene from inside his bottle.

"Doesn't he know that Odin is un-junctionable?" Shiva mumbled as Seifer began stomping on the bottle.

Squall stepped behind Seifer, "Seifer! Stop it!"

"Get out of that bottle you good for nothing..." Seifer continued stomping on the bottle, until he slipped, "WHOA!" Seifer fell backwards, into Squall, as the bottle flew out from under Seifer and flew off into the distance.

Gilgamesh was heard screaming as the bottle flew off, "AAAHHH! YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU MADE HIM DO!"

"HEY! I DIDN'T THINK HE'D STOMP ON THE BOTTLE! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT TRYING TO STOP ME OR REASON WITH HIM!"

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? AN ANGER MANAGEMENT COUNSELOR!"

"YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE IN A MINUTE!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Squall pushed Seifer off of him, "...Great goin', Seifer! I lost two randomly appearing GFs thanks to you!"

Seifer looked in the direction that the bottle went, "NO! ODIN! I need your Chance Of Survival-J ability! COME BACK!" He chased after the bottle, screaming in terror as it rolled off into the Forrest.

"...Seifer, you numbskull, Odin can't be junctioned!" Quistis shouted, Seifer still continued into the Forrest, "...I don't think he heard me..."

Rinoa stood next to Quistis and looked into the Forrest, "No, he heard you, he just doesn't want to believe you..."

Just then a loud 'BLAM' was heard, followed by Seifer's scream, "YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Irvine's voice was heard, "Sorry, Seifer, from the way you were screaming, I thought you were a rabid wolf!"

A loud thwap was heard, "MORON!"

Edea sighed, "Okay! EVERYONE!" She shouted getting everyone's attention, "Head to the main lodge, we'll rest there tonight."

Seifer sighed, "I'm doomed... I'm gonna die..."

Edea glared at Seifer, "And so are eight other people! Quit being so self-centered! The killer doesn't just target YOU!"

----------------------

Everyone had laid their sleeping bags in the main cabin, made a fire in the fire place and were ready for bed...

"Edea, could you lower those headphones?" Seifer shouted as Edea listened to a CD on her Mini-CD player.

Edea took the CD out of the player, "Argh! Why did I ORDER this one, too?" she tossed it into the fire, she grabbed her bag, "Let's see... CD... CD... Here we go!" She put another CD into the CD player, it was still as loud.

"Argh..." Seifer looked over to Squall's sleeping bag, he wasn't there. He grabbed Squall's pillow and put it over one ear, and then laid down on his other pillow. He fell asleep seconds after.

Squall, with a glass of water, came back into the room, "...Where's my pillow?" Squall laid down and went to sleep, using his jacket as a pillow.

----------

The next morning, Zell was the first to wake up to the sound of music...

_Hashiri dasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yotu mashi dakara  
Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte  
Oh keep on running keep on running  
Find out your reality _

Zell, looked over to Edea, she was in a chair, asleep and listening to a CD, "Great! It looks like she found a CD that she likes!" Zell got up to wake her.

_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai  
Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete... _

Zell shook Edea's shoulder, "Hey! Edea wake up... Edea?" He looked over to Edea's back...

...There was a knife in her back... She was dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Zell screamed in terror, jumping back and tripping over Raijin, "EDEA'S DEAD! EDEA'S DEAD! OH GOD! AND I TOUCHED HER! I TOUCHED DEATH! I TOUCHED DEATH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"QUIET." Fuijin shouted, rubbing her eye. She got up and looked at Edea's body, "...DEAD."

"Well, DUH!" Irvine commented, "She's got a knife in her back!"

"I told you! I warned you all..." Seifer backed into the wall, "The killer is back... We're all doomed... All of us..."

"...Oh, sure! With THAT attitude we're all dead!" Selphie looked at Edea's body, "Heey! Why don't we try to find out who did it? The killer could be one of us!"

"I say Seifer, ya know! He went on about the killer!" Raijin announced.

"I didn't kill her!" Seifer shouted in defense, "I was her knight when she was the sorceress!"

"...Good point, so it IS a crazed killer..." Selphie thought for a moment, "Okay! How about we split into groups of 2 or 3? Then we can find the killer and well... Kill him!"

"Wait!" Quistis said, "We shouldn't KILL this killer, that would bring us down to his level!"

"Doesn't bother me..." Irvine mumbled.

"I don't care." Zell said.

"I wanna avenge her death." Squall added, Rinoa glared at him, "...I'd do the same for you!

Quistis looked around the room, no-one seemed the agree with her, "...Okay, just wanted to make sure. Let's get 'em!"

"I wanna be with Irvine!" Seifer said, "He's got 50 pounds of Am--"

"75 pounds of ammo." Irvine corrected.

"...Whatever, he's just got a lot of bullets!" Seifer said, standing next to Irvine.

"Okay, I'll travel with Squall!" Zell said, he hit Squall in the arm, "We're buddies!"

"...We are?" Squall asked.

"I'll go with Fuijin and Raijin..." Rinoa said, "ANY killer would fear Fuijin!"

Fuijin gave the SeeD salute, "AFFIRMATIVE."

"Yeah! She's really scary, ya know?" Raijin added, Fuijin kicked him, "OW!"

Rinoa grinned, "See?"

"All right! We can be together, Quistis!" Selphie said, standing in front of Quistis.

Quistis sighed, "...Where's a knife wielding killer when you need one?"

The group began to split up and find the killer.

"WAIT!" Zell shouted, everyone turned to face him, he reached over to Edea's CD player and removed the CD, "Just payin' my respects..." He cleared his throat, he then said in an Edea-esque voice, "Oh! WHY did I buy this stupid CD?" He then tossed it into the fireplace, though there was no fire in it.

"...Hey, what are we gonna tell Cid when he finds out about this?" Selphie asked.

"Tell him that she died bravely, trying to kill the killer, she failed, Squall took over and sliced the killer's head off." Squall announced.

"Hey, why do YOU get to slice the killer's head off?" Seifer asked.

"Because YOU were killed trying to protect your sorceress."

"...Touche..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
